1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making a thin-film magnetic head, a method of making a head gimbal assembly, a method of making a hard disk drive, and a thin-film magnetic head.
2. Related Background Art
In general, for yielding a magnetoresistive film such as TMR (TunnelingMagnetoResistive) film, a resist layer is initially formed on a magnetic layer formed on a lower shield layer, and then, using the resist layer as a mask, the magnetic layer is etched so as to be formed into a magnetoresistive film having a desirable pattern. Further, an insulating layer for insulating the lower shield layer and an upper shield layer, which will be formed later, from each other is formed about thus obtained magnetoresistive film (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 11-191206, for example).